$ D = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}9 & 3 & 7 \\ 3 & 9 & 5 \\ 8 & 0 & 2\end{array}\right]$ What is $ D^{T}$ ?
To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ D^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}9 & 3 & 8 \\ 3 & 9 & 0 \\ 7 & 5 & 2\end{array}\right]$